


Sing Me to Sleep

by FranklyMrShankly



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Cutting, Depression, Drugs, Escapism, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranklyMrShankly/pseuds/FranklyMrShankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just wants his husband to sing him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

Frank ran into the room and looked at me with so many emotions that I could barely decipher the transitions. Fear; anger; disbelief, hurt; love; sadness... fear again. But by the time he sat down next to me, I could see that his face was carefully wiped clean. He sank down to sit next to me, our backs pressing up against our bed. 

"So" he started, voice neutral. "I guess the wedding is off?"

"Yeah," my laugh was dry. It wouldn't be long now. "I'm sorry, Frankie. You know it's not about that though, right? I'm not trying to get out of marrying you. I love you... so so so much."

"You just don't want to spend the rest of your life with me." The tears running down his cheeks and the small strain in his voice gave away his facade. 

"I don't want a 'rest of my life.' The rest of my life... it's in these next few minutes. I didn't want you to have to see, baby, but I'm glad you're here. You're the only thing that I regret leaving behind." My head was swimming and my arms throbbed. I'd done a good job this time. I made lots of cuts before my fingers went numb. At least three were deep and bleeding loads. I had also swallowed the rest of my Xanax and chased it with the Irish whiskey that Mikey had given us for our engagement last year. I had been trying to get sober since then, but I felt I had needed it. I needed a way to make the transition as sleepy as possible. 

Between the alcohol, blood loss, and pills, I was getting my way.

And now my Frankie was here. 

"It's too late, I think Frankie. You could call an ambulance, but think I only have moments. Minutes. I love you. I'm really sorry I'm such a mess. You don't deserve me and my problems. You'll miss me and be sad, baby, but you'll move on and have such a beautiful... unencumbered life..." I coughed a little, my words felt slow and I hoped Frank had understood. "You're the sun, baby."

"And you're the moon, Gee." Frank grabbed my bloody hand and entwined our fingers. He also grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. "I love you, too, baby. And I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. I don't want you to do this. Please.... Gee. Don't... don't leave me." He dialed 911 on his cell and gave them our location. It didn't matter. The world was going grey at the edges and all that was left in semi-focus was my Frankie. 

"You're so pretty," I said. "You're all I can see right now." I laughed. "You're ll I could ever see, really, baby. Once I met you... You gave me more time. More years. You held the dark back so long. Thank you." 

"I wish I could have done more, Gee. You're too beautiful for this. You make me too happy to be so sad..." Frankie was crying and gripping my hand so tight. I barely noticed when Frank picked up the blade and drew it down the wrist attached to the hand I was holding. 

Adrenaline coursed through me, making me more alert, but my body was still so slow, like I was covered in molasses. "Frankie! Baby! No...!" I wanted to scream, but I think it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Where you go, I go, Gerard. I always will. And I refuse to have to live without you. I can't wake up on my own." 

"You called an ambulance."

"They'll... uh... they'll come get us. Take us to the morgue." He reached over me and rifled through our nightstand drawer, coming up with a bottle of Percocet. It was like I was watching him from a telescope, so far away I couldn't begin to stop him. This wasn't right. No... Frankie...

"You can't, baby. The world... it fuckin needs you..."

"They'll make it, Gee. They need you, too. All I need is you. I'm going with you." He didn't let go of my hand, he awkwardly opened the bottle and dumped as many as he could fit into his mouth, swallowing with the bitter booze. "Ugh... gross." He looked up at me and smiled. "Sing me to sleep? I'm tired, Gee. I wanna sleep with you, baby." I watched with wide, tear filled eyes as he dug the razor into the meat of his arm again, making a cut deeper than any of mine. Blood flowed so freely. "Fuck..." he hissed. 

He snuggled into my side then, after kissing my cheek and swallowing more painkillers. 

"Sing to me, Gerard Arthur Iero Way."

"That's not my name yet."

"Yes it is," he remarked, sounding as sleepy as I felt. The tears on his face were dry and the corners of his eyes crinkled with the pain coming from his injuries. "We're married. I've belonged to you since the first time you pushed me against a studio wall and kissed me breathless. Sing me to sleep, husband."

I smiled and started in on that Smiths song he loved so much. The one that always made me sad. I stroked the pad of my thumb across his now bloody palm. My arms were too heavy to lift, but I wanted to hold him. Before my words could run out, I told him again, "I'm gonna spend forever with you, husband. I love you with my whole soul." 

"I love you... you, too, Gee. Mine forever."

"Yours..." Frankie's breathing was slowing and stopping and my heart clenching. He was going... or gone. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep, to follow him. 

I could hear the paramedics burst through the front door downstairs. I could hear the dogs barking. I smiled as I drifted off. They would just miss me, and I would be with my Frankie for forever. And nothing else would ever matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, okay? 
> 
> Twitter -> @FranklyMisterS


End file.
